


I Prefer You

by theenterprise



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Internalized Homophobia, minor mention of homophobia, not an angst fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenterprise/pseuds/theenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ichabod realises abbie is bisexual, he's pretty cool with that</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prefer You

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed, in the the same universe as my other sleepy hollow fic.
> 
>  
> 
> hollar @ my fellow bisexuals and writing all yr favs as bi/pan/queer
> 
> >:^)

Ichabod realises it slowly. He wasn’t sure at first. He knew that this society was “slightly” more accepting of this sort of thing than where he came from.

When he watched Glee he was especially fascinated with how these youth were so often open about their identities even when facing almost certain discrimination and open prejudice.

He asks Miss Mills about these children and she shrugs. “It’s a pretty common thing now a’days Crane.”

He looks back at the television, but no longer invested in the show. Rather, Ichabod reflects on how quite common it is.

That couple he saw on the street, the television shows, the newspapers, he’s quite baffled but also happy.

In his day, even mixed racial couples were frowned upon (more than frowned upon). Homosexuality existed but it was very hushed and one certainly did not hope to speak aloud of it.

Yet Crane knew himself. He knew that he was different, despite his best efforts to not think about the fact that he found both sexes appealing. It was frustrating, but also horribly frightening. He had seen what happened to people who had shown the slightest inclination towards something that was not the norm. Nevermind the fact the “sodomy” was illegal.

Abigail seemed quite okay with individuals of that nature, more than that, she had friends of that nature and quote “will kick your ass so hard if you disrespect my friends that you will never be able to sit again” and Ichabod hurriedly assured Miss Mills that he had no intentions of disrespect towards any of her companions and in fact welcomed meeting friends of hers.

Upon meeting Miss Mills's friends he discovered that they were actually a couple. Both black women at that. And if Ichabod’s jaw went slack upon seeing them exchange a kiss, one could certainly not blame a privileged man of the 18th century for having had done so.

After Miss Mill’s acquaintances left, it’s late in the evening and the two of them are ready to retire to bed, but he tries to ask casually: “Are those lesbians?”

Abbie pauses from her current task before turning to Ichabod and staring for a moment and then laughing. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. Well, no. Janine is, but Diamond is bi.”

Ichabod pauses and considers for a moment. “Bi like bisexuals? Those of whom prefer more than one gender?”

Abbie has that soft smile now, the one that isn’t just her humouring Crane but like she’s genuinely happy about something. “Yeah Crane. Like that.”

Ichabod nods and then opens his mouth and considers asking one more question but decides against it. Abbie sees him though and catches him. “What is it?”

He goes for it. “Forgive me for my possible presumption and possible insult as I would not dare to-”

She cuts him off. “On with it Crane.”

He asks. “Miss Mills, are you a bisexual?”

It’s one of those “can hear a pin drop” type moments and Ichabod’s stomach clenches and immediately regrets asking and just as he’s about to apologise, Abbie speaks.

“Actually, yes I am Ichabod. Yes I am.” Abbie smiles but it’s sad this time, like she expects a vicious reaction or a slap to the face for it.

Instead Ichabod hugs her. He hugs her hard for several long moments and kisses her head with love that he hopes she understands. And before long, there’s a single tear running down her face and Ichabod wipes her cheek gently.

“Abigail I want you to know that no matter what you choose to be or what your identity you will be the same to me.” He swallows. “And because you are the most important person that I have, It is through our shared trust that I tell you something that I have told no other human.”

Abbie looks up now, eyebrows furrowed in semi-confusion.

He speaks. “I too, prefer the companionship of both females-” He takes a breath. “And men.” The last part is spoken so quietly that if Abbie was not listening so intently she might not have heard it. But she’s so glad she did and she hugs Crane with all she’s worth. But he surprises her and gently pulls away and looks at her directly in the eyes with a piercing gaze.

“But above all Miss Mills.” His eyes twinkle. “I prefer the company of you the most.”

 


End file.
